Hunter
}} Hunter is a student at Morning Glory Academy, and the roommate of Hisao and Ike. He is shy compared to the other Glories, and enjoys comic books, video games , and cult films. He is shown to be distant from his family. His father is a doctor. Biography Early Life Hunter lived in Toronto before moving to the academy. It isn’t explained who Hunter lived with—his mother is deceased, , yet his father expresses surprise that Hunter was in his house. When Hunter was ten, he was late to meet his father, and nearly ran in front of a truck. He was saved by Abraham, who gave Hunter his watch. Abraham had Hunter read out the time, 8:13 (even though the watch says 1:10 ) . A few years later, Hunter seems to see that time on clocks more than twice a day, and doesn't hear alarms he sets. Consequently, he is late for most things. Asking his gym teacher for help, Hunter is referred to a doctor and then a specialist, who determines something to be 'incredible' with his MRI scans. The specialist, however, is threatened by an unseen person with a gun, and told to tell Hunter that the results are normal. He is referred to a therapist after being convinced his problem is psychological. He applied to Morning Glory Academy on his mother's instruction, who insisted Hunter was special. Sitting with her, he watched a talk show on the television, where Irina was being interviewed before his mother died. Hunter misses the funeral, and visits his mother's grave with his acceptance package, wishing he could have told her in person that he got in to the school. Before moving to the academy, he is shown playing video games with his younger step-brother, Andy. Hunter is friendly towards Andy, who calls him ‘Uncle Hunter’, prompting Hunter to explain that he’s his step-brother, not his uncle. Hunter’s father assumes that Hunter was visiting for money, but Hunter reassures him that he’s saved up money from his summer job. He leaves some of his Grant Morrison comic books for Andy, and says goodbye to his father, who waves absently while talking on the phone. For A Better Future Hunter was at Miss Dagney’s presentation with the other Glories. During the presentation, he notices an image of a man cutting a goat’s throat in front of a crying child. Hunter is disturbed, and asks Zoe if she saw it, who concludes that Hunter is ‘in no way cute enough to talk to’ He is shown to his room, where he meets Hisao(as Jun) and Ike. He rambles nervously, but Hisao reassures him, prompting Ike to taunt them by insinuating that they are gay. He later bumps into Casey in the hall while they are both looking over papers. Casey keeps her eyes covered so she doesn't see Hunter’s face, not wanting to live ‘the most clichéd moment in romantic comedy history’. When Ike asks what happened, Hunter replies, ‘I dunno...I think I just fell in love or something’. That night, he is woken up by Ike, who wants to go spy on the girls’ dorms. Hunter reluctantly agrees, but hears a strange sound coming from a door along the way. He and Ike see Mr. Gribbs performing a ceremony with four other hooded figures. Hunter attempts to take a picture with his phone, but accidentally drops it, alerting Gribbs and getting him and Ike sent to detention. Hunter is already in detention by the time Casey arrives, and explains how he and Ike were sent there. When Daramount and Gribbs start to flood the room, he attempts unsuccessfully to get a window open. After Hisao (as Jun) is knocked out, Hunter attempts to keep his head above water. Hunter comments that he is surprised at Hisao's weight; Hisao is heavier than Hunter expected. (This same observation occurs at least two more times by issue #23.) When the room has drained, Jade is taken to the nurse’s office. Two days later, Hunter is approached by Casey, who claims to have a plan to rescue Jade. Hunter agrees, and insists he can enlist Hisao’s help. Though initially reluctant, Hisao agrees, but Hunter and Casey keep Hisao’s involvement a secret, believing that Zoe or Ike would betray them. When Miss Daramount arrives, revealing Ike’s betrayal, Hunter causes an explosion and fakes an injury. He is taken to nurse Nine’s office by Hisao posing as a security guard. Hisao knocks Nine out, and the three escape. Later, he stops by Casey’s room to see if she is alright, and finds her crying over a picture of her parents. She cries in his arms, but doesn't explain anything to him. All Will Be Free Sometime later, Hunter overhears Zoe being invited to join the cheerleading squad by Amanda. He attempts to warn her that it is likely a trap, and apologizes for not bringing Zoe in on the details of their plan to rescue Jade Ellsworth. Hunter eventually asks Casey on a date, and she accepts. They agree to meet for a picnic, but Hunter is attacked and locked up by Chad, Steve (bully), and Jun(as Hisao). PE Casey initially thinks Hunter stood her up, but even after she believes his explanation, she says she thinks they should just be friends. After bumping into Zoe, who criticizes Hunter's relationship with Casey, Hunter yells at her, contributing to Zoe crying a few moments later. For Woodrun, Hunter was paired with Zoe and Hisao(as Jun). Shortly after it suddenly becomes dark, Hisao is sent back to the school by Maggie, who flirts with Hunter. Hunter and Zoe find a door leading to an underground lab, which they speculate has the first flag they needed for the Woodrun. While Zoe collects the flag and a supply bag, Hunter notices a clock reading 8:13, and warns they should leave. A device fires at Hunter, but Zoe knocks him out of the way and drags him out of the lab as it collapses. As they set up camp, they have a talk about Casey, the school, and how they haven't reacted to the situation as they thought they might. As Hunter falls asleep, Zoe takes a knife from her sleeping bag and stalks off into the woods. Hunter wakes up and follows her, witnessing her stab Maggie. Hunter is noticed by Zoe, who chases him through the woods. When she corners him, she admits she's been putting off killing him, passing up at least two opportunities to do so. She asks him how badly he wishes he could make things right with his mother, angering Hunter, who demands she tell him how she knows about that. Zoe doesn't answer but tries to console him, telling him to close his eyes and have faith. As she prepares to stab him, she is shot dead by Irina, leaving Hunter stunned. Truants Hunter attempted to run from Vanessa, Ian, and Irina. Irina fired again, grazing his leg. The Truants revealed they needed Hunter's help, though he was hesitant to trust them. He was then reunited with Hisao, who vouched for them. Hisao arrived with Guillaume, another member of Irina's group. As the group headed through the woods, Hunter became frustrated with being the only one with no idea what was going on, as they talked about their missions and revealed to Hunter that they were the ones who changed the students' place in time, explaining why everything went dark earlier. Inside the tower, at Irina's instruction, Hunter stepped onto a large, circular stone. He began to glow, and spoke a long number starting with 813. Hisao, realizing that Irina intended to sacrifice Jun, shouted for Hunter to run. As he did, Irina aimed her gun at him, but was interrupted by Vanessa. The bullet went through Hunter's shoulder, and he stumbled away from the tower. He was soon found by Dr. Ellsworth. Shortly after uniting with Dr. Ellsworth, Hunter's gunshot wound disappeared. She revealed to him that she was really Jade, and led him to Hunter's office, a stage in the forest. After stepping into an outlined area, Hunter began to glow as he did in the Tower, undoing the change in time, and returning the students to the present, including Casey Blevins. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Images MorningGlories8.jpg|Morning Glories #8 Issue_2_Hunter_Uniform.png|Morning Glories #2 Category:Characters Category:Glories Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:The AV club